


Skin

by naaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: Being near her is flirting with destruction.





	

Lips on her neck, the little stutter of her breath. There are times where he is amazed that something so delicate can exist inside of calloused hands. His fingers curl above her trachea and trimmed nails leave crescents against her neck. Her pulse is just under his fingertips. 

She gasps and the way that her nails bite his skin remind him she isn't all that delicate. She pretends for his sake that there's something small and strong inside her shell, that time forged thing that she still wears around him in all but her most unguarded moments. 

Kylo presses a kiss to the corner of her lips, runs his fingers against the flat of her stomach with their usual stutter. She can pretend to be soft for him and he can pretend to be certain for him, with his shaking hands and his wildly beating heart. 

"Ren," she mumbles at him. Her eyes are still screwed tight and his hand travels down, pressing a steady hand to her mons. A steady motion, massaging, makes her voice catch in her throat.

"You look so good like this," he says. His voice is a rumble in his chest and goose flesh raises on her thighs as she opens her eyes. Brown eyes have grown foggy, none of their usual clarity as she's lost to the shades of the forest, deep spring brown and teeming with life. 

"You do." A promise, imploring her to believe as he runs rough fingers against her covered sex. "I want every part of you. Do you understand that? There's not a single... side of you I don't want to... want to..." 

He gets caught on the word. Tame had come to mind but if not for her wildness she would not appeal to him. Some dark part of him offers possess, but no, creatures, beautiful things, they didn't belong to anyone. 

"You'll figure it out," she tells him, shifting so she's half way to sitting, her arms around his neck and her words and an open mouthed plea against his neck. 

She moans against his pulse and he's struck by the image of her sinking her teeth into his neck and tearing, blood and viscera like a baptism in her own darkness. Stars, she'd wear his brokenness so well. To love her is to flirt with his destruction. Bright like the cosmos and heavy with the smell of lightening strikes clinging to her skin. Kylo hopes that one day she tears him apart, just like part of him hopes to take her too. 

"Will I?" Teasing, breathed against her skin as his fingers slip underneath her under garments and she tosses her head back as his fingers find the bud of her pleasure. She sounds half strangled and the hand that still rests, gentle, on her neck tightens. Eyes open again and she looks undone, begging to be remade. 

"I'll make you."

He likes the implication of time in her words.


End file.
